Random drabbles and snippets
by Pacerpaw
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles set in Legion of Superheroes, season 2.
1. Told you so's and reading fun

Random drabbles and snippets Legion of Superheroes drabbles, set in Season 2.

**Cos admits!**

"You were right Lightning Lad, I should have listened to you"  
The recorded message ended and Lightning Lad pushed the repeat button to listen to it a few times more, much to Cosmic Boy's growing frustration.

"Why did you record that?"

Garth smirked at him with a spark in his blue eyes. "Think of it as a historical moment,a true hallmark of Cosmic Boy quotes, Cos!"

Cosmic Boy touched his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.  
This was going to be a very long, long, looong day.

**He's actually reading that?**

Timber Wolf reached down to carefully put a hand on Lightning Lad's forehead.  
He then glanced from his redheaded teammate to Brainy, smirking a bit as he deduced the following:

"Hmm, he doesn't seem to have a fever and he's not delusional..."

Brainy was now smirking as well, he just couldn't help it.

"Indeed. His brain seems to be functioning within normal parameters. He is merely taking actual interest in the more advanced theories of space navigation"

Garth rolled his eyes at them. "Are you guys going to be like that every time i read a data pad?"

Brainy and Brin exchanged glances then looked back at the redhead and said in almost perfect unison "Yes, Garth!"

**Impatiently yours**

Shrinking Violet had no intentions of handling the situation discreetly. No, it was time to make one thing perfectly clear and she wanted witnesses!

Brainy was in the middle of a scientific rant to Timber Wolf and Lightning Lad when suddenly Shrinking Violet walked in, marched right up to him, reached up and gave him a very audible kiss right on the lips!

Brainy was so surprised by this action and startled at first, then not really thinking logically he reacted and returned the kiss.

It wasn't until he heard Timber Wolf and Lightning Lad chuckle that he remembered that they were still there.

"So, Brainy, now do you believe that Violet likes you that way like i said?" Timber Wolf smirked.

He had called it first.


	2. Beware these things in the Legion:

Random drabbles and snippets

Part 2!

--

Nemesis Kid had laughed when Chameleon Boy suggested that he should take some fighting lessons  
from Karate Kid. The science police training was enough. Or so he thought anyway, until his first  
session in the Legion simulation chamber.

He then discovered that it wasn't very wise to taunt someone before _or_ after you eliminated  
their powers temporarily. Or to _assume_ they would admit defeat just because they couldn't use  
their powers.

Of course that hadn't really occurred to him until after Lightning Lad picked him up by the  
scruff of the neck and threw him away like a bag of dirty laundry!

Chameleon Boy had unsuccessfully tried to choke back a laugh and earned a glare from  
Cosmic Boy.

---

"I love you!" Phantom Girl told Cosmic Boy and gave the boy a big hug, then saw Chameleon Boy  
and hugged him too but harder.

"I love y_ou_ too!"

Chameleon Boy looked like he couldn't get any air for a moment then turned into a small bird like creature  
and flew away from the bear hug of doom. He didn't get far though as he crashed right into Lightning Lad  
in the doorway.

Cham bounced off of the larger boy's muscular frame and reverted back to his Durlan form as he fell to the  
ground. He looked up at Lightning Lad, blinked dazedly and accepted the red-head's helping hand up.

Lightning Lad had seen what had happened and smirked at Cham's 'distress' if that was what you  
could call it anyway.

"Come on Cham, it can't be _that_ bad, the effects of that Orolandian feel good gas will wear off soon,  
just like Brainy said."

Then Phantom Girl spotted him and flew over there. "Oh _there_ you are, Sparky! I love _you_ too!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hard hug, he didn't mind her hugs but she  
was overdoing it.

Cosmic Boy took the opportunity to fly out of the room with an ironic wave to Garth.  
"Great, take one for the team, Garth!" He commented before he vanished out of sight.

Chameleon Boy had sought refuge behind Lightning Lad and snickered at that.

Lightning Lad sighed and rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Cham!"

He gently loosened Tinya's grip around his waist and smiled wryly at her.

"That's nice Tinya, soo how about hugging _Cham_ again? You know how much he likes _that_!"

Cham gulped and flew off so fast you could almost see the speed lines after him and Garth  
laughed out loud at his undignified exit.

Just then Bouncing Boy tried to sneak past the doorway but froze as Phantom Girl spotted him.

"Run Chuck, _run_!" Cham's voice called and that snapped him out of it and he bounced away  
as if chased by some unmentionable horror.

Lightning Lad sighed as Tinya started to chase the black haired boy.  
"Oh Sprock, here we go again!"

---

"No I'm _not_ wearing that again, it's completely undignified!"  
Timber Wolf told Phantom Girl who was currently doing her best puppy dog pout to get him  
to do what she wanted again.

"Aw come _on_ Brin, all I ask is that you wear the _Scooby Doo_ costume again this Halloween!"  
she said and hopefully held it up.

Timber Wolf shook his head and hurried out of the room but Tinya was on his trail.

He had faced monsters, hunters, been slimed and even digitalised, but keeping a stubborn  
Phantom Girl at bay and keep saying no to her costume ideas was another story.

--


	3. Romance Shorts

**Part 3 Romantic drabbles**

**_1. The billionare and a President_**

"Winema, we've been such good friends these past years, but something has changed."  
R.J Brande told the President of the United Planets over lunch in her home one day.

Winema looked at him and guessed what he was getting at but decided to let him finish what he was trying to say.

"I've grown to love you as more than a friend and I couldn't bear to keep it inside anymore."  
"Do you feel the same?" he said as his heart beat quickened and a small hope seemed to flutter on fragile butterfly wings.

Winema beamed a radiant smile at him. She had been right! He did love her! "R.J, I love you too!"

They got up from the table and embraced each other, for a moment not thinking about their duties or their public images. Or the kids they had with their long gone ex spouses and how they would react.

* * *

_**2. What if?**_

Garth was trying to make sense of what he felt. Was it just attraction or was it something deeper?  
Tinya had kissed him on two occasions but did she feel the same or had it just been playfulness and just slight attraction that wouldn't develop further than that?

He didn't have the luxury of time to really think about things before they were alone together again and he acted on impulse and kissed her. Her reaction was what he had hoped for and more but they were both a bit dazed. They had to start somewhere but would it last? Not even Brainy had the answer to that question.  
Only time would tell.

* * *

_**3. Drax thinks about Phantom Girl**_

Drax would always remember that girl, she seemed to haunt him in some odd way he couldn't put his finger on.  
She was partly to blame for his hated enemy's escape but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. Instead, he kept seeing her angelic face with those doe eyes.

Eyes that could drive a poor lost soul to further madness with the knowing he would never see the likes in there.  
She could have been his salvation. Wait, she still was! Wasn't she?

* * *

Author's Notes

Edit July 2010: it seems that the text for this chapter had been blended together without any clear signs or spaces  
where one drabble began and the next started, i hope i managed to fix that issue.

The Garth x Tinya and the Drax in love with Tinya drabbles are dedicated to BlueRaven aka RogueKitty.

The last one was inspired by the episode "Phantoms" and my thoughts about Drax and who he would most likely be fascinated with. A friend wrote a story where he tries to manipulate her into freeing him and it inspired me to finally write a short drabble about Drax dealing with his growing feelings for Tinya.


End file.
